SpAcEd OuT
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. Need for Speed Just speed through this and mash the Vampires for Candles,then grab the Brains and go. Orbiter Mania Just run into the rooms, grab the Orbiters in them, let them do their job and grab the Candles and finish. Security Headquarters Just mash the robots and before you leave the level, make sure to go back to the dark corner at the bottom of the level and grab the Candle. Node 15 (Pumpkin Keychain) The Void Just be careful not to get pushed into drowning in space by the Freakazoids and it's just your usual mash badguys, grab Brains and Candles level. Blast-Off! First, go to the Mission Control room for your Hammer and the Yellow Key,then go to the Launch Pad and turn left to get the Red Key. Then go back to the Janitor's Closet and mash the Pygmy and grab his Green Key. Then go back to the Mission Control room and mash the Pygmies and Turrets and grab their Candles. Then initiate the Launch Sequence and you will be taken to Zorkon 6. From there, just mash the Xenos, grab the Brains and Candles, then return the ship and go back to the Level entrance and finish. Showdown Have fun beating your Evil Clone, before you leave, remember to search the bottom of the level after beating him for Candles. Zoid Mutation Plant (Hammer Keychain) Just mash the Freakazoids and Aquazoids and just before you leave the level, go to the bottom of it to get the Hammer Keychain. Mind Control Madness! (Rocket Keychain) Just use the Mind Control Ray to get the Evil Clones and MechaBouaphas to mash each other,then grab the Rocket Keychain that spawn at the Level Exit and leave The Lava Chamber Just follow the directions using the Swapgun to swap your positions to get the Keys and navigate throughout the level to finish. Vertigo Showdown II Have fun beating your (Metal)Evil Clone,MechaBouapha, before you leave, remember to grab the Candle at the bottom left corner of the level. Bio-Engineering Lab Just run through the level, mashing badguys, grabbing the Candles and finish. The Security Room Just grab the turrets to fight the enemy turrets,then grab the Torch that spawn and once the last enemy turret is down, there will be passage to the right that will unlock where there are Candles inside. More Mind Control Madness! Actually quite hard to pass this level, even if you use the Mind Control Rays provided, given the Pumpkinstein aren't the most easy to direct badguys. I advise using cheats to mash through this level. Otherwise, it's very luck dependent whether you can kill the Great Pumpkin with the Pumpkinsteins or not. Edit: This is not true at all. The trick is not use the mind control on the Pumpkinstein's, but to use it on the great pumpkin!! This is because the mind control tool switches "sides" of your enemy. By using the gun on the great pumpkin, the small pumpkins and the Pumpkinstein are now ememies to the Great Pumpkin, and thus THEY will attack the Great Pumpkin for you. All of them. Because they all see the Great Pumpkin as the enemy. Fire the gun at the Great Pumpkin, and sit back and relax. When the mind control goes, use it again. Repeat until he is dead. The Space Station Go into the Janitor's Closet for the Yellow Key, then you will have to go to The Abandoned Module,The Small Module,Corridor 13 (Note this is where the Rocket Keychain is,defeat the 3 Happy Stick Men for it),The Science Module,The Maze Module (Candle is here),The Brig(Zombies). Once you have cleared all those rooms, you then will get the Red Key to the Escape Pods to the Level Exit. It Came From Outer Space Just run through the level, mashing The Thing and it's minions, grabbing the Candles and finish. Planet X Just mash all the Xenos, grab the Candles and leave. The Space Platform Just smash all the robots, grabbing the Candles and leave. Bash a Bot Just smash all the robots, grabbing the Candles and Brains,then leave. Intergalactic Weapons Dump (Squash Keychain) Just smash all the robots by reflecting their shots back first,then grab any other weapon they drop,then grabbing the Candles and remember to get the Squash Keychain hidden the darkness at the top of the level,then leave. The Robotics Laboratory (Key of Lunacy) Just your usual boss battle with the Loonybot 5000, just beat him and grab the Key of Lunacy and leave The Pumpkins of Doom (Keychain Level) Just smash the RoboPumpkins and grab the Candles then leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's